Unexpected Happenings
by wemmagleek719
Summary: **Story name was changed use to be Working as a Team** Wemma confront a problem and Will and Emma have to deal with it together.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Emma were walking into her office before the kids started arriving, when she noticed a man was standing in her office. When she opened the door she was surprised to see it was Carl.

"Carl? What are you doing in my office?"

"I wanted to come and see how you are doing"

Will stepped in front of Emma "She is doing just fine, and I think you should go, before I make you" Will said raising his voice.

"Alright, I don't want to cause any problems" Carl said as he left her office

"Are you ok honey?" Will asked trying to comfort her

"Oh I'm fine don't worry about me Will, its just Carl" Emma said with a smile "I'm just shocked to see him is all"

"Ok but if you have any problems with him then call me or just text me and ill be here in a minute" Will said as he kissed Emma "Do you want to have lunch here in your office today?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect" Emma said smiling and returning a kiss to Will's lips

Will then left and headed to his first class.

Emma had a free period first and decided she would get some paperwork done. Then she heard a knock on her door and she looked up and saw Carl standing there. Carl walked in the room and started talking to her and then walked over by her desk and leaned up next to her desk right next to where she was sitting.

"So Will, is he your boyfriend now?"

"No he is my husband"

"Oh so you married him, did you marry him like you married me, where your just going to one day say that your in love with another man"

"Of course not! I love Will!"

"You said you loved me also" Carl started to run his fingers up Emma's arm, and she had no idea what to do, she just froze. "If you ever get tired of Will, I will always be here for you, I always will be no matter what, I still love you"

Emma couldn't even get a single word out of her mouth

"You look tense, I can take care of that for you" Carl started to rub Emma's shoulder. "I remember what you like"

Emma got up quickly "I forgot I have to go to the principal's office to talk to him about something" Emma waited for him to leave then she closed the door and locked it and burst out crying. She didn't know what to do at this point, she wanted to tell Will but she didn't want to because Will would go and punch him and she didn't want him getting fired because of it. So she decided to leave it unless it got worse. Then her phone started to ring she was nervous to even look at the caller id, but she was relieved to see it was Will calling.

"Hi honey" Emma said trying to control her emotions so Will didn't notice that she was crying

"Are you doing alright? I thought I would call to make sure you didn't have any problems with Carl"

"Uh no…everything it uh fine…just fine" Emma said as she sniffled

"Are you sure cause your voice sounds a little shaky"

"I'm sure Will, I'm ok" Emma said as she felt like she was going to burst out crying, "Uh Will I have to go I have a lot of work to finish before lunch"

"Alright baby, if you have any problems remember to just text me, and ill be there"

"Alright I will talk to you later" Emma said as she hung up the phone.

Emma decided to cancel her appointments for the rest of the day; she didn't feel like seeing any students today.

It was finally time for lunch she was relieved to see Will. When Will walked in and noticed that Emma's eyes were red and swollen looking. "Baby have you been crying, did he show up again?" Will said kneeling next to Emma who was sitting in her chair.

"Oh no, I just am upset cause it brought back a lot of memories seeing Carl again"

"Oh baby its fine, you have the right to feel upset seeing him again, but just remember you have me and I love you very much" Will said kissing her

"Thank you honey I feel better just seeing you, So lets just eat our lunch and just pretend we never even saw Carl today"

Will and Emma finished there lunch and then Will kissed her goodbye and then left for his next class.

Emma spent the rest of the period responding to emails and doing some paper work. Emma couldn't stop thinking of Carl; she kept wondering why he even would show up in Lima. Just the thought of Carl being here, and not knowing why he was here was killing her. Emma couldn't help but cry over it, she was afraid Carl came to ruin her and Will's relationship.

Sixth period then started and it was Will's free period and she just wanted to go to his office and just wrap her arms around him and just cry. Instead Emma decided to walk to the teachers lounge and get some coffee. Emma was pouring coffee when she felt a hand on her lower back "Hi honey" she said without even turning around then she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing the hair away from her neck then she felt his lips kissing her neck. Emma turned around and went to wrap her arm around his neck when she screamed, it was not Will it was Carl.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Emma screamed at him pushing him away from her

"Emma, baby I was just showing you that I'm a much better husband then your loser husband" He moved closer and cupped her face in his hands. He was getting so close that he looked like he was going to kiss her, but he didn't, what happened next was much worse. His hand started to move down and his left hand cupped her breast, and his right hand moved over her butt. He then whispered into her ear "Will doesn't deserve a woman like you, you deserve a man like me, I can give you everything you want in life"

He pulled her closer but Emma wasn't going to let this go any further, so she kicked him between the legs instead and when he let go of her she ran out of the room and ran straight for Will's office. Emma busted though his office door, which startled Will at first.

"Oh my god Emma!" Will said rushing to Emma. Before Will even got to her she fell to her knees sobbing. Will got on the floor next to her and embraced her and ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. He had a feeling Carl showed up and talked to her. Emma slowing started to calm down and was trying to talk.

"Carl showed up" Emma said sniffling

"Did he upset you by something he said?"

Emma nodded and then burst out in tears again, Will could tell something more happened that was upsetting her. "Baby please tell me what happened? Did he do something?"

Emma nodded "He…he… touched me" Emma said trying to get the words out

Will was furious "He touched you?"

Emma nodded

"Where did he touch you?" Will asked with his voice rising

"He touched my chest and my butt…and…he"

"If he touched you anywhere else I will kill him!"

"No, no he didn't touch me anywhere else, but he kissed my neck and I didn't know it was him behind me I thought it was you. I should of known it wasn't you I'm so sorry Will, I don't even know how I couldn't tell that. I turned around and saw it was him and I yelled at him but then he pushed me up against the counter and I was so scared I didn't know what he was going to do to me, after he touched me, I kicked him and that's when I ran in here."

"You stay here I'm going to take care of this once and for all" As Will left his office he saw Carl walking down the hallway towards his office.

"Oh Will glad I found you, have you seen Emma?" Will could tell Carl had been drinking he could smell it on his breath. Emma then stepped out of Wills office "There is my Emma" Carl said as he tried to walk towards Emma but Will stopped him from getting any closer. "Woah there Will you can't keep me from her, she loves me not you" Carl looked over at Emma "Right Emma tell him you love me and you always have"

"I'm sorry Carl, I don't love you, I love Will" Emma said as she started crying again, she felt like she was hurting him all over again, just like the day he left her.

"Em, honey you don't mean that"

"Yes I do mean that"

"You" Carl said pointing to Will "You have screwed my Emma up, you have brain washed her into loving you and hating me" Carl was getting mad "Your going to pay for this" Carl said as he swung his fist and punched Will's face, which cause Will to slam into the lockers.

"Will!" Emma ran over to him "Oh Honey! Your bleeding" Emma was scared of Carl and the way he was acting.

Will then regained his balance "Honey go back to my office, I don't want you seeing this"

"Baby please don't do this I don't want to see you get hurt" Emma said pleading with Will to not fight with Carl.

"Babe he touched you, how can I stand here and let him come here and think its ok to touch my wife like that, anyone who touches you like that other then me, they will have to deal with my fist in there face" Will said as he walked over to Carl and Will swung his right hand at his face.

"She married me first, I'm her first love, not you!" Carl shouted.

Carl was not going to let him get away with this. Carl ran at Will and knocked him to the ground and started to punch him. Emma couldn't just stand there any longer, Will needed her help. Emma grabbed Carl and pulled him off of Will and she then raised her left hand punched Carl in the face. Emma clutched her hand in pain.

"Emma!" Will quickly got up to the sound of Emma in pain, he looked at her hand, which was red and swollen.

Carl was on the ground, stunned "Emma I thought you loved me? How could you hurt me like this?"

"Don't listen to him Emma, we need to call you an ambulance" Will guided Emma back into his office and sat her down in one of his chairs. Will called 911 and then went back to Emma to make sure she was ok. Will grabbed the first aid kit that he had and grabbed an icepack and put in on Emma's hand. "Hold this on your hand"

"Will let me look at your nose, I think it's broken"

"I don't care the first thing is to take care of your hand and to make sure your fine"

"Ok well you're getting that checked out by the paramedics when they show up, I don't care what you say"

The paramedics and the police showed up, the police arrested Carl on battery charges and the paramedics checked Will and Emma out and decided they should get x-rays done. Will and Emma got into the ambulance and went to the hospital to get check out by doctors.

Will ended up having a broken nose and hand, and Emma had a broken hand also.

"I'm so sorry baby, there was no reason why you should of gotten in the middle of it, I feel horrible that I couldn't control the fight so you didn't have to step in"

"Will don't be sorry I just couldn't stand there and watch him punch you any longer, I was scared you were going to get hurt you" Emma said kissing Will "and look we got matching casts now" Emma giggled

"After everything that has happened your laughing at our matching casts" Will laughed

"Well you have to find something to laugh at, it makes you feel better" Emma smiled

"You are right, like always" Will laughed "Lets go home"

"Sounds perfect"

Will and Emma left the hospital and headed home. Emma was still upset over everything that happened with Carl, but she felt safe in Will's arms. Emma always felt safe with Will and she loved that she could always count on Will to protect her.

When they got home Will and Emma sat on the couch, silence filled the room.

"Are you ok honey, you haven't said much since we left the hospital?" Will asked

"Yeah just trying to comprehend everything that happened today" Emma said "I feel like taking a shower, I feel so gross after Carl touched me and kissed me"

"Why don't you go take a shower, and change into something more comfortable"

Emma nodded and then took a shower; she had to wrap her cast in plastic in order to take a shower. As she stepped in the shower and allowed the water to run over her face, she once again broke down in tears. Emma sat in the tub with the shower still running, she just wanted to sit under the water and let all the tears fall from her eyes.

Will was wondering what was taking Emma so long, he walked into their bedroom and walked to the bathroom, he could still hear the shower running. "Emma?" Will said as he knocked on the door "Are you ok?" There was no answer. Will walked in the bathroom and saw Emma sitting in the tub with the water running over her body. "Oh babe" Will said turning the water off and then grabbed a towel and draped it over Emma's shoulders

"Hold me please" Emma whispered, "I just need you right now, please just hold me"

"First lets get you out of the tub first" Will leaned down and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom and set her down on the edge of the bed. Will wrapped the towel around Emma and sat down next to her and held her and she wrapped her arms around him. Emma started to cry, Will couldn't believe she still had tears to cry with all the crying she has been doing he thought her eyes would be bone dry. "Its ok baby its going to be alright, I wont let him hurt you anymore" Will said as he kissed her forehead.

"Why does he have to come and ruin everything, he was a completely different person that I hardly even recognized him, he had changed so much"

"I feel bad for him" Will said as Emma looked at him with a shocked look on her face

"How could you even say that after he hurt me" Emma got up and started to raise her voice "How in the world could you feel sorry for him!"

"Honey calm down" Will said trying to calm her down "I just know how he feels, he lost you and your a lot to loose baby" Will cupped Emma's face "When I lost you to Carl, I was a wreck, and so is he. Carl knows deep down that he lost you for good, because he knows that you love me and you always have" Will said as he kissed her "I love you more then anything and I'm so grateful to have you by my side, and to be able to call you my wife."

"I love you to honey, thank you for being the best husband a woman could ask for" Emma said as she kissed Will

Emma walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Will followed to help her out, he walked up behind her while she was washing some grapes in the sink and he started to kiss her neck. Emma froze, her memory of the scene that happened in the teachers lounge was still to fresh in her head. Emma forgot that she was home and that it was Will kissing her not Carl, but in her head she felt like it was Carl. Emma then turned around and smacked Will in the face. Emma's mouth dropped open when she realized it was Will and not Carl. Emma was so embarrassed of her current actions "Oh my god Will I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you, its just, that how it all started with Carl today. Carl snuck up on me and I thought it was Carl, I'm so, so sorry" Emma said as she quickly threw her arms around Will's neck and hugged Will "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Honey calm down you have nothing to be sorry about, I should of known better then to sneak up on you like that especially after today, I should have known better, I'm sorry" Will said as he kissed Emma's cheek "Why don't you go lie down on the bed and relax and ill wash the fruit and bring it to you" Will said kissing Emma's forehead

Emma walked out of the kitchen and Will finished preparing the fruit for Emma, and brought it into their bedroom. Emma was now in her pajamas and lying under the covers in there bed.

"Here is your fruit" Will said as he handed her the bowl. Will could tell that Emma was still upset, Will was getting worried and figured this would take a long time for her to get over this. "Are you ok honey?" Will asked as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Will"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about" Will said while his fingers ran though her hair

"Yes I do, I lied to you today. When you called me before lunch and asked if Carl came back and I said no, but I lied he did come back. I'm so sorry Will, I should never lie to you, if I did tell you the truth things wouldn't of gotten worse." Emma said with tears filling in her eyes.

"It's ok honey, you wont have to deal with him anymore, cause were going to make sure he can't come around you anymore" Will said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you so much Will, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you to, and I'll always be here for you" Will said as he pulled Emma's face into a kiss "And look we even have the broken hands to prove that we cant live without each other" Will chuckled

"And your broken nose" Emma chuckled as she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose "I would break my hand over and over again just to protect you"

"Well I would prefer you leave the fighting to me"

Emma laughed "oh yeah if I didn't help you out today you would of probably had a lot more broken then just your nose and hand"

"Probably but you wouldn't of broken your hand, I would rather break every bone in my body then have you break just one"

"Well you need to learn that I'm always going to protect you, just like you want to protect me, now that were married it's not you and I anymore babe it's us, and we have to work together, and that means anything that comes our way. That's why I love you, cause we work so well together." Emma said "And as much as I would love to keep this conversation going, I'm really tired and we have school tomorrow"

"Good I'm glad your tired, I'm tired also" Will started to laugh "Who knew protecting my wonderful and beautiful wife would be so tiring"

Emma playfully smacked his arm at that remark. "I love you" Emma said as she kissed Will. Emma turned off the lights and cuddled up next to Will. Soon both were sound asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to Review and follow me on twitter Wemma_Gleek719**


	2. Before the surgery

Will and Emma soon found out that sleeping was not going to happen that night. Emma constantly kept waking up from nightmares that involved Carl. Emma would keep falling asleep but Will couldn't, he couldn't handle seeing Emma in this much emotional and physical pain. Will didn't know how to make her feel better; all he could offer to her was his love, but was that enough to heal this pain of hers.

The morning rolled around and Emma still didn't get much sleep, and Will had none. Will ended calling them both sick into work, Emma was in no condition to go to work and Will was tired from staying up all night, plus he wasn't going to leave Emma home alone. Emma was going through the shock phase and was quiet most of the morning. Will would sit with her and just hold her and would talk to her, even if he wasn't going to talk to him he didn't care, he just hoped it would comfort her listening to his voice.

Will called the doctor for them both to go and see a specialist for their hands. The doctor at the emergency room said they might need surgery to place screws into each of their hands, so they can't break their hands that easily again. Will got a hold of the specialist and then scheduled an appointment for the following week. Will thought it would be a good idea to give Emma some time to recover emotionally before they start talking to doctors about surgeries.

Emma had been much better then the day before, today she was actually talking, and eating. The nights were getting better also, the first night she only slept a total of about two hours and now she was able to sleep at least six hours. Emma was also not stressing over Carl, now she was stressing over the doctors appointment.

"Will what if we have to have surgery?"

"We should definitely consider surgery as scary as it is, it will be the best option in the end"

"I know but it's scary knowing that we both will be having surgery at the same time."

"We are going to have surgeries at different times, so we can take care of each other, I really don't think it would be that great of an idea to have surgery at the same time and recovering at the same time."

"That sounds like a great idea" Emma chuckled "Why didn't I think of that"

"And if you want I can go first, if it will make you feel better, Em"

"Oh no I want to go first, If I don't then I'll chicken out"

"Alright whatever you want" Will said

The day came for their doctor appointment. The doctor said it would be best for them to get the operation, cause it will help in the long run. The doctor said that it was optional, but Will and Emma knew they should definitely do it. Emma was going to get the surgery later in the week, and Will decided he would get his done over the summer, so he didn't miss school or any of the Glee competitions.

Emma was of course very nervous about her surgery, but Will was wonderful support system and helped calm her nerves down.

The day of her surgery came and Emma was emitted into the hospital the night before, since her surgery was very early in the morning and Will spent the night with her in the hospital. Emma had trouble sleeping that night; she had too much on her mind. Everything that could go wrong went though her mind that night. Emma finally fell asleep that night around three in the morning. Then around eight in the morning she was woken up and was prepped for surgery.

"I love you Emma" Will said as he kissed Emma on the lips "I'll be here waiting for you" Will smiled at her

"I love you Will" Emma said with a tear rolling down her cheek

"You will be fine baby, you have nothing to worry about" Will said to Emma as the nurses rolled her out of the room.

Will walked out of the room into the hallways to watch her be rolled down the hallway. Emma was being rolled backward down the hallway and she waved to Will and blew him a kiss from down the hallway and before they turned the corner Will blew her a kiss back.

"God please let her be alright, I cant live without her" Will had to get those bad thoughts out of his head, this operation was a common surgery, and there was nothing to worry about. But deep down Will was still scared for her.

**A/N Thank you for reading.**


	3. After Surgery

Emma was now out of surgery and in recovery, and Will was sitting anxiously waiting for Emma to wake up from the anesthesia. Will sat next to her bed holding her hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. An hour had passed and Will was getting concerned that she hadn't woken up yet, so he grabbed a nurse to come and take a look at Emma to make sure she was ok. The nurse said she had a high temperature, which may mean she has an infection, so the nurse went to go get the doctor to check her out.

The doctor came in and checked her out and said it looked like she had a possible infection, which was why she had a high temperature.

"So is that why she isn't waking up?"

"Well that shouldn't keep her from waking up, so its unclear why she isn't waking up, but it may be because it takes her longer to get the anesthesia out of her system, I wouldn't be to concerned but in the morning we will run a series of test of her to make sure there isn't something more serious"

"More Serious!" Will said in a concerned tone "If you think its serious then why are you going to wait till morning!"

"Mr. Schuester, please just calm down"

"No I will not calm down!" Will's voice was starting to raise his voice "You tell me that it's serious then tell me your going to wait till the morning to run the tests! I want you to do the tests now!"

"Mr. Schuester, I want to make sure that Emma wakes up first, it is not that un common for patients to take a few hours to wake up after a surgery. I will get a nurse in here to take some blood work and have the labs look at it tonight and see if that comes up with anything then in the morning we will do a CT Scan"

Will didn't even want to say anything at this point all he cares about is Emma and making sure she is ok, nothing else mattered to him but her, she was his everything. The doctor left and about 15 minutes later a nurse came in to take some blood samples.

It was almost eight and it had been five hours since Emma had her surgery, and every moment Will got more concerned on why Emma wasn't waking up. Will sat there and talked to her and then he felt a little movement in her hand that he was holding.

"Emma?" Will said while looking at her for any sign of her eyes moving "Emma? Honey I'm here, please squeeze my hand or move your hand do anything so I know your alright" That's when Will could see her eyes moving. "I'm here honey, don't worry your alright I'm here" Emma then opened her eyes and Will just bursted into tears. He was so happy and relieved that she finally woke up.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"It took you awhile to wake up from the surgery and I started to think the worst, there was no explanation to why you weren't waking up"

"So what's wrong then?"

"We still don't know they took some blood samples and will be testing those tonight, then in the morning they are going to run some tests on you, just to be on the safe side"

"Do they know what might be wrong?"

"They haven't said anything to me, I'm sure they don't want us to worry, cause im sure its nothing, but honey, If there is anything wrong I am going to be here with you though all of it, I will never lead your side, I love you more then anything and I pray to god that there is nothing wrong with you." Will started to cry

"Will please don't cry, you don't even know if there is something wrong with me"

"I know honey but I'm scared that if you are sick" Will broke down he couldn't handle not knowing if there was something wrong with Emma. At the same time he didn't want to know if she was sick. All together Will hoped nothing was wrong with her at all. He wishes that Emma wasn't even sitting here in this hospital; all he wanted was Emma home so they live their lives with no problems.

Will had his face in his hands crying into them and then felt a hand in his curls. Will looked up and saw tears in Emma's eyes, Will got out of his seat and then embraced Emma in a hug, both sobbing into each others shoulders. "God, I hope your ok, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself"

Emma couldn't help but cry when she saw Will cry, seeing him upset makes her upset to. "Will you don't even know if there is something wrong with me yet"

Tomorrow was going to be the day when Emma got her tests done and would ease both of their minds, or will it?

**A/N: ****Once again thanks for reading and please review and remember to follow me Wemma_Gleek719**


	4. 2nd Surgery

Today Emma was going to have a CT scan on her brain and her body to see if there was anything internally wrong with Emma. Emma and Will were nervous about this test; Will tried to stay calm so Emma wouldn't be worried. Nurses came to wheel Emma out of the room and down to the CT scan, Will followed them as they made there way down there.

Emma's got her brain scanned first and as the doctors looked at the shots of her brain what they found was alarming. It looked to be some sort of mass in her brain, the doctors called some other doctors into the room to double check to make sure that they were correct, and they were.

Will was getting worried, he had no idea what they were saying in the room, but he could tell it wasn't good. A doctor finally came out to tell Will the news. "We think Emma may have some sort of mass in her brain that is putting pressure on her brain and may be causing blood clots"

"Wait there is a mass is her brain, you mean like a tumor?"

"Possibly, but we don't know for sure yet, but we are going to need to operate right away on her. I will tell you one thing it's a good thing she had the surgery on her arm, or else we would of never of known about this problem and she would of probably died before we could fix it."

Will couldn't wrap his mind around everything that was going on "Does she know yet?"

"Not yet"

"Can we not tell her about how she may possibly have a tumor can we just tell her about the clot, I don't want her worrying about that until we know for sure"

"Sure"

"Can I see her before you take her into surgery, so I can tell her what's happening?"

"Of course, but it's going to have to be quick, cause we need to get her ready for surgery"

Will couldn't even imagine how he was going to tell Emma she was going to need surgery again, Will couldn't even believe it himself. As soon as Will walked into the room Emma could tell something was wrong and that they must of found something. "Will what's wrong?"

"Well they found a clot in your brain, and you are going to be rushed into surgery soon"

Emma was speechless "Wait what…I'm…I'm getting surgery on my brain?"

Will nodded his head "Your going to be alright though, they are going to be taking you into surgery soon, and when you wake up I'll be here, then when your better we can go home and we will get our life back to normal, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful, as long as I don't have to be here, I want to just be home with you"

Will kissed Emma "I love you baby"

"I love you to Will" Emma said as her eyes filled with tears

"Don't be scared you will be alright and if your scared just think of me, I wish I could go with you and hold your hand though all of this but I can't"

"I'll be fine Will" Emma said with a small smile

Emma was then wheeled into surgery where they operated for over five hours and then Emma was back into the recovery room where Will was able to go and see her. The doctor came over and first talked to Will about what happened in the surgery. "The mass was in a different part of the brain and were going to monitor it for the next couple days and if it gets any bigger we will have to air-lift Emma to a different hospital who specializes more in brain tumors of that size. We really didn't want to operate on something that myself and the other doctors aren't as experienced as the doctors at the other hospital."

"Thank you doctor for all of your help. So is there a chance she will need another surgery soon?"

"It depends on the tumor in her brain, if it grows more then 4% in the next 12 hours then we will have to airlift her to the other hospital where they will operate on her there"

"Is it safe for her to be having this many operations in such a short amount of time?"

"Well it's not what we would prefer to do it this way but it would be better for Emma to have the tumor removed at the other hospital, but her blood clot couldn't wait till we got to the other hospital, if it burst it could of killed her."

Just hearing Emma and killed her in the same sentence made Will want to burst out crying. "Thank you doctor" Will said as he turned around and walked back into Emma's room. Will sat down next to her and held her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Your going to be alright baby, I won't let anything bad happen to you" When Will started talking to her Emma made a fist and put her thumb up. "Are you giving me a thumbs up honey" Will chuckled. Will thought is was so cute, she looked so peaceful and she was giving Will a thumbs up which probably meant she was ok or she didn't feel any pain, no one would know really what it meant, or if Emma would even remember doing that.

After about an hour Emma woke up from her surgery and she was very alert and talking to Will. "Will I overheard you talking to the doctor" Emma paused and grabbed Wills hand "You could of told me the truth Will, I can handle it"

"I just didn't want you to be scared"

"Will I'm never scared when I'm with you, you make me a stronger person" Emma said with tears rolling down her cheek "So when do we know if I have I have to have surgery to remove the tumor?"

"In the morning" Will ran his fingers through Emma's red hair that was visible under all the bandages around her head "Is there anything you need? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm not in any pain and all I want is for you to hold me, and sleep here in this bed with me tonight"

"I think I can do that" Will climbed in to the hospital bed and Emma rested her head on Will's chest and soon Emma was sound asleep.

Will was scared that this could be his last night to sleep with her if something went wrong if she needed the surgery tomorrow. Will hated thinking of the worst but when it was something as serious as surgery on her brain, he just couldn't help it. How can I survive with the other half of me, my better half, she is my other half and how can I survive without her?

Will decided to not dwell over the worst but to enjoy this private time he had with Emma.


	5. Things Take a Turn for the Worst

Will was pacing up and down the hallway outside of the room where Emma was getting another CT Scan on her brain, just waiting for doctors to tell him some good news. The doctors finally came out and had bad news.

"Your Wife's tumor had dramatically increased in the last 24 hours almost doubling in size, we have no choice but to send her to the hospital in Columbus. Emma will be in much better care there; they have a great Neurosurgeon at that hospital. As much as I hate making her go though another surgery so quickly she has no choice if she doesn't want to have major brain damage."

"I really don't even want to ask this because I'm afraid of the answer but what's the chances of her having" Will paused not even wanting to say the word

"Cancer?" The doctor said seeing how Will didn't want to say the word. Will nodded. "It's hard to say because we won't know till it's tested on after they remove it from her brain"

"What happens if it is cancer?"

"I would wait to find out first if it is cancer, there is no need for you to worry about it until you know for sure. The helicopter will be here soon, so I would grab all of your belongings and then meet up at the 4th floor and you can ride in the helicopter with her"

"Ok thank you doctor" Will said reaching out his hand to shake the doctors hand "Thank you for all your help, I really do appreciate it"

"No problem, I hope for the best with Emma"

Will quickly went to gather all of there belongings and head up to the forth floor where the doctor told him to meet them.

Soon enough they were in the helicopter headed to Columbus, Ohio. On the ride there, they had begun prepping Emma for the surgery since they would be taking her straight into surgery upon their arrival. Will held Emma's hand and when they got closer Will began saying things like "I'll be waiting for you when your done with surgery" a lot of "I love you" and "You are going to be alright" to Emma. Will hated telling her she was going to be ok, because he didn't know if she was going to be ok all he could do was hope she was ok.

The helicopter landed on top of the hospital in Columbus, they unloaded Emma and ran her inside. Will held on to her hand as long as possible and when they made there way though the restricted doors, Will was left waiting and hoping that everything was going to be alright. Will went to the waiting room and waited for almost seven hours. It seemed like forever that Will was waiting. Half way though the surgery a doctor came out to update Will, and the doctor said Emma's heart stopped twice already, but other then that they were progressing great in the surgery so far. Will wished they never even told him that part, cause now he is more worried then he was before and he didn't think he could worry anymore then he already was.

The Doctors came back a few hours later informing Will that they got the tumor out and they were just closing her up and she was doing great so far and she will be done in about an hour.

"How long will it be till we know its cancer?"

"They sent it down to the labs, so you should know in a couple of hours"

"Thank you" Will said. This was going to be the slowest couple of hours of his life.

Emma was out of surgery and back into her room. Once again Will sat next to her and held her hand just waiting for her wake up. About an hour later, Emma woke up. "Hi babe"

Emma was still very drowsy "Hi" Emma said under her breath

"How are you feeling?" Will asked

"Good. Did they get it out?" Emma asked

"Yeah they got the tumor out, were just waiting on the test results"

"It's going to be alright Will, even if I have cancer, we can get though it together"

"You are so amazing you know that, here you are just had surgery on your brain and your trying to comfort me, and here I am crying and your just so strong, I just cant believe how amazing and strong you are being right now. Its why I love you more and more everyday" Will then kissed Emma

"You know people who have cancer, when they stay strong and positive there the one's that make it a survivor in the end"

"Well your as strong as they get and you will become a survivor, no doubt about it"

A couple hours later the doctor came in and told them that the tumor was cancer and they were planning on starting Chemo in a couple days. Will was trying his hardest not to cry, but he just couldn't hold it in. Will couldn't handle the fact that Emma had cancer, this was not the way he saw there marriage starting out but he was thankful they found it when they did, or else it could have been a lot worse then it is now, Emma could of possibly not be here right now. In a way Will was thankful Carl came back. Will was still beyond pissed that Carl touched Emma, but if it wasn't for that and if Emma didn't break her hand the clot would of bursted before the doctors could of found it. Will was so thankful for Emma being alive at this moment, even though we just found out she has cancer, he was just happy she was still alive. Emma is a very strong person, and Will knew that this was going to be very stressful and difficult time for them both, he also knew they were going to get though this together and Emma was going to beat this.


	6. Toughest Two Days

Two days have now passed since Emma had found out she had cancer and today was her first day of chemo. Emma was smiling a lot and it kind of worried Will, he felt she should be more upset then she was acting. Will didn't want all of her emotions bottling up inside of her and then when she couldn't hold it in anymore she would just break down. Maybe it just didn't hit her yet that she has cancer? Maybe it felt like a dream? Will would never know what was going on through her head since every time he asked how she was doing she would say "I'm fine Will, you have nothing to worry about" Will had a lot to worry about, his wife had cancer how could he not worry about it?

Will wheeled Emma down to the chemo room where Emma was then put into this big recliner. The room had ten of these recliners each one had a machine that would pump the drugs into her. A nurse came over and put a needle into her arm and then attached a bag of liquids and hooked it up to the machine and then the nurse hit the little green button, which started pumping the medicine into her.

Will was able to sit with her while she was given her chemo treatment, they would mainly just talk since Emma couldn't really do much during this time.

Emma's first treatment lasted three hours and Emma couldn't be happier that it was over. Emma felt exhausted and hungry so Will went to get her some food. Emma started to eat but then half way though her meal she felt really sick. Emma quickly grabbed a bucket that was sitting next to her on her bed, and threw up. When the nurse gave me the bucket after my treatment I thought "I wont throw up I'll be fine, I feel great" well now I can see why she gave me the bucket.

Will was great through everything, he tried to help her as much as he could, but he really didn't know how to help her. The nurse told Will that the next day they had a group meeting for spouses and family members of cancer patients, and she highly encouraged Will to go, it would help him understand more on what to expect and how to help Emma.

Emma tried to eat a little something through out the rest of the day but she wasn't able to keep anything down. Will felt horrible for her, his heart was just breaking, seeing how sick she was after the first day. Will didn't know what to expect, was her being sick like this going to happen everyday or was it just because it was new and her body is just reacting to the medicine. Whatever it was Will hated seeing Emma in pain and it was the kind of pain that Will couldn't fix and that's what he hated the most is that all he can do is love her and comfort her.

The next day Emma was doing great she still had the smile on her face and was staying positive. Will was amazed how great Emma was doing, no one has even seen her cry since finding out she had cancer. Will had a bad feeling that at some point so was going to crack and she would have a bad break down. Will had no idea when but he knew it was going to happen. Emma needed to talk about this instead of bottling up her emotions; it wasn't healthy for her to not talk about this and Will just hoped that she would open up before she cracked. Emma still wasn't able to hold any solid food in her stomach the only thing that she could have that stayed was chicken broth and Gatorade.

The doctors removed the bandages from Emma's head and the doctors said she was healing great. Emma's hair was a wreak after not being able to get brushed because of the bandages that wrapped around her head. So she grabbed the brush from her bag and ran the brush through her hair. As she looked at her brush she panicked at what she saw. Will was sitting on the bed next to her and he didn't see what she saw until he sat up and looked over her shoulder. Will's eyes opened wide at the site of clumps of her ginger hair in the brush.

"Honey it's ok" Will said rubbing her shoulders. When Will tried comforting Emma he would usually rub his fingers through her hair but he didn't want to do that risking that more hair would fall out.

"No Will it's not fine!" Emma screamed as she threw her brush across the room "This can't be happening to me!" Emma tried to get out of the bed.

"Emma! No! You can't get out of bed by yourself!" Will said as he quickly jumped out of the bed and ran around to grab Emma before she fell and hurt herself. "Emma please get back in the bed before you hurt yourself" Will said as his arms wrapped around her trying to help her back into the bed.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't need your help or anyone else's help" Emma screamed. Those words felt like a knife that went through his heart but he knew she didn't mean any of those words. Emma was hitting Will trying to free herself from his grip, but Will wasn't letting go of her till she calmed down. "Let me go Will! Just go leave me here! Why would you want to be here and watch me be sick, I can't be the wife you want me to be anymore!"

"Emma I love you! That's why I'm still here with you! Now you listen to me, I love you no matter what, hair or no hair, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I didn't fall in love with your hair I fell in love with your heart and that will never change, cancer or no cancer your heart will always stay the same"

Emma finally stopped trying to struggle to get away from his grip and instead wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him as tight as she could and started sobbing into chest. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is god punishing me?"

"Baby I don't know why, your going through this, I wish I knew, but I can tell you one thing you did nothing wrong to deserve this"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay, you're the only way I can survive and the only reason why I even want to survive, I don't want this to kill me I want to grow old with you. I want to have your babies and see them grow up and see them have kids. I don't want to die like this Will, I don't want to die like this"

"Well I'm glad to hear you don't want to die because I want to grow old with you to, and I know you are going to beat this, you are the toughest person I have ever met." Will kissed Emma on the lips "And I bet you're even hotter without hair" Will said as they both laughed. "Now can you get back in your bed, even though I love holding you like this, I don't want you to hurt yourself standing" Will said as Emma nodded. Will lifted her up and laid her down in the bed. "Now I'm gonna stay here with you tonight"

"No Will you have that meeting to go to, you need to go to that, it will really help you"

"You need me more right now"

"You will be helping me by going to that meeting, you will learn a lot on how to help me deal with this and that is going to really beneficial to me and to you"

"Ok I will go" Will said as he kissed Emma again

An hour later Will left to go to the meeting and Emma was by herself in her room, so Emma pushed the red button on her bed to get a nurse into her room.

"Anything wrong, Mrs. Schuester?"

"No I just wanted to know if someone can shave my head?"

"Absolutely I will go grab the clipper and be right back" The nurse said as she left the room

Few minutes later the nurse came back to the room and had the clippers in her hand "Am I making the right decision shaving my head?" Emma asked

"Yes, most cancer patients shave their head after there hair starts to fall out cause its just to painful seeing their hair falling out"

"Ok good then lets do it"

"Did you want to wait for your husband?"

"No, I don't want him seeing this" Emma said

"Ok" the nurse plugged the clippers in "Are you ready?" Emma nodded and the nurse began shaving her head. Emma closed her eyes so she didn't see the hair fall off her head. Soon the hair was all gone.

"Did you want a mirror to look" the nurse asked

"No, I'm not ready to look yet"

The nurse nodded and then left the room with the clippers. About an hour later Will was walking back to the room when he was stopped by the nurse who shaved Emma's head. "Mr. Schuester, I just wanted to warn you, even though I'm sure she doesn't want me to tell you this but, she asked me if I could shave her head and she didn't want you to see it happen, I hope your not upset that I shaved her head, but I wanted to tell you so your not surprised by it when you walk in the room. The way you react when you walk in the room is going to make a big deal in how she reacts in the future and how comfortable she will be with no hair."

"Alright thank you for telling me" Will said as he walked into Emma's room "Hi honey" Will said as he walked over to Emma and kissed her

"Hi babe" Emma said as she looked at Will "What do you think?"

"Absolutely beautiful, and very sexy" Will said as he winked

"I haven't actually looked yet, I wanted to wait for you, so you could hold my hand" Emma said as she glanced over at the hand mirror that was sitting on her bedside table.

"Do you want to look now?" Will said as he grabbed Emma's hand.

"Yes"

Will handed Emma the mirror and Emma closed her eyes and then she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. Emma didn't know how to feel other then sad to see her beautiful red ginger hair all gone. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and Will brushed the tears off of her cheek.

"It's going to be all right baby, it's only going to look like that for awhile, and I know you're sad but its just hair, at least your still alive. To me that's much more important then some hair that will grow back one day"

"You don't understand Will, you still have your hair, and you don't know how it feels"

Will suddenly had an idea "I'll be right back" Will got off the bed and went out into the hallway.

Will found the nurse that shaved Emma's head "Excuse me"

"What can I do for you Mr. Schuester?"

"Can I borrow those clippers?"

"Sure thing, what did you need them for?" The nurse asked

"I want to know how my wife feels, and shave my head also" Will smiled

"That's so sweet of you" The nurse smiled at him as she handed him the clippers

"Thank you" Will said as he headed back to the room. Will walked in and the first thing Emma saw was the clippers.

"Will what are you doing?"

"I know it's not the same thing but I want to shave my head also, so I can better understand what you're going through"

"Will you don't need to shave your head"

"No I have to, I told you I was going to be by your side through everything, which means I want to be bald with you, and we can be bald together"

Emma started to cry "Honey what's wrong it's ok you don't need to cry. If it upsets you that much then I wont shave my head"

"No it's not that, it just, you love me enough to shave your cute curly hair" Emma giggled

"It's like I just said it's just hair it will grow back, and I will continue to shave it till you have your beautiful red hair growing on your head" Will smiled "Now let me go shave my head" Will said as he got off the bed

"Wait Will" Emma said as Will turned around "Can I shave it for you?"

"Of course" Will said as he sat on a chair next to Emma's bed. Emma ran her fingers through his hair one last time, for who knows how long. "I'm gonna miss your hair"

"Just think of all the money we will save on hair gel and you know I just thought of something, Sue wont be able to make jokes about my hair anymore" Will laughed

Emma laughed "Don't worry Sue will just find something else with you for her to make fun of" Emma smiled at him as she tapped on his chin

"My cute butt chin" Will laughed

Will and Emma were both laughing while Emma started to shave his head. Emma handed Will the mirror, and Will laughed as soon as he saw his head. "A Mohawk, really? Who do you think I am Puck?"

Emma laughed "No not at all, I just thought it would be funny to see what it looked like"

"Very funny" Will said as he shaved the Mohawk off "There now we are twins" Will said as he kissed Emma "I love you"

"I love you to" Emma said as she rubbed Will's shaven head "I also love your bald shiny head.

Emma fell asleep a few hours later. Will and Emma managed to make it though their first big milestone through this problem. Will's head felt naked without his hair, but he knew it was for the best. Will didn't know what else was going to come there way during this difficult time but he knew they were going to work through whatever the problems are that come there way.


	7. Seizures and Wheelchair Races

**Day 7**

Emma was doing better after her breakdown, she has been quiet afterwards but other then that she was starting to keep certain solids foods down, like bread. It wasn't much but it was something, even though she still threw up after chemo, which was normal. Emma was starting to already look very tired and worn out; you could just see it in her eyes. Emma's eyes were not as open and bright as her usual and her eyes were also very blood shot from all the throwing up and from the lack of sleep she was getting.

"I feel kind of funny Will"

"What do you mean?" Will asked confused

"My head feels weird like something's not right"

Before Will could even answer back Emma's eyes rolled up and all Will could see was the white of her eyes "Emma? Honey, What's wrong?" Emma's body started jerking and Will knew Emma was having a seizure. Will quickly pushed the emergency button and soon doctors were in the room and quickly gave her some medicine, to help stop her seizure. Emma finally came out of her seizure and the doctor asked her a few questions to make sure she didn't damage her brain in any way. The doctor said Emma was fine, and explained it was normal with brain tumor patients to have seizures, and the one Emma just had was a small one and if she continued to have seizures they would have to put her on medicine to help prevent them in the future.

**Day 8**

The next day Will went back to their house to just take a shower and to check on the mail. Will had asked Shannon to get the mail for them and to just put it inside the house. Will hated having to leave Emma there by herself but it would only be for a little while. Will decided to also stop by a glee club practice to see how everything was going there. Finn was back in town and he took over the glee club while Will was with Emma in the hospital. Everything seems to be fine at the school and at there home so Will got back in the car and made his way back to the hospital, which was a couple hours away.

Meanwhile at the hospital Emma was having a really bad headache and she told a doctor and they said they will get her a CT scan, just to make sure everything was ok.

Almost two hours later they got Emma into a wheelchair and headed down to her CT scan. As they were leaving, Will was coming down the hallway.

Will was confused "Where are you going chemo doesn't start for a few hours?"

"Yeah there doing an emergency CT scan" Emma said

"Wait what happened?" Will said as he started to panic

"Will I'm fine, they just want to make sure everything is ok" Emma said

As they walked they passed though restricted doors and Will wasn't able to go any further so he went back to the room to wait for her. About an hour later Will was on the phone with Shannon and that was when he realized what the time was and wondered why Emma wasn't back yet.

"I just realized that Emma has been gone for an hour now, it doesn't take that long for a CT scan" Will left the room looking for someone to ask where she was. Will was still on the phone and that was when he heard a familiar voice. Will followed the sound and there she was playing with a group of kids and racing the other kids in her wheelchair. "Well Shannon I think I found her and she is more then ok" Will chuckled "She is racing other kids in her wheelchair"

"That's our little pumpkin"

"I'm going to call you back later" Will said as he hung up the phone. Will spotted a vacant wheelchair and he sat in it and wheeled up behind Emma "Can I join in on the fun"

Emma turned around "I don't know this is a race between me and the little kids" Emma smiled

"I act like a little kid does that count for anything?" Will wheeled up next to Emma

"I don't know, you have the secret password?" Emma said

Will leaned over and kissed Emma. As Will kissed Emma the kids were in the background saying "Ewww" or "Cooties" Will and Emma laughed and looked at the kids then he looked back at Emma.

"Now can I join you" Will asked with a cute puppy face

"My husband will be mad knowing I kissed another man" Emma said

"Well my wife won't be to happy with me either" Will chuckled "And my wife is a very beautiful woman and I love her very much" Will smiled

"Ok I guess you can play with us"

Will and Emma stared racing each other up and down the hallway and then they soon realized they were alone and the kids weren't there anymore. They looked at the time and realized how late it was, so the kids probably went to bed. Will and Emma were so wrapped up with each other they never even realized they weren't there anymore. This was the kind of stuff that made Will happy, seeing Emma happy and having some fun.

Will got out of the wheelchair and pushed Emma back to the room and helped her back into the bed. The session Will had gone to the other day, they said how its good for a cancer patient to have a journal, to write down everything going through there heads. They said sometimes people don't really want to talk about everything to there spouse or family members, but they would rather write it down. So Will bought her a notebook and a pen and gave them to her. Emma loved the idea, and said she will definitely do that and it will help pass the time and give her something to do.


	8. Day 9 & 10

Day 9

Emma was in her chemo treatment when she had another seizure. This seizure was much worse then the first one. The nurses got her back into her bed, and gave her some more medicine. Emma had fallen asleep after the seizure and woke up shortly after all the nurses and doctors left.

"What happened?" Emma asked

"You had a seizure, do you not remember?" Will asked concerned

"Yeah I remember the seizure but why can't I feel my leg and arm?"

"What?" Will asked, as his concern grew "You can't feel your arm and leg?" Will asked as he pushed the red nurses button on her bed. Nurses soon walked in. "She can't feel her arm and leg"

Nurses called a doctor to come and look at Emma. The doctor said that she didn't loose complete feeling in her left side; there is still some movement. They said a few weeks of physical therapy would get her back to having the feeling in her left side. Doctors said that if the seizures don't get better then they might have to operate again to take out the part of the brain that is causing the seizures. Will didn't want her to have another surgery if possible but he also didn't want Emma to be having seizures for the rest of her life.

Will wished none of this were happening, everything was happening so fast. In nine days Emma has had surgery on her arm, two brain surgeries, she was diagnosed with cancer, she has had two seizures and now can't even feel her left side. Why did Emma have to deal with all of this? This was always the question going through his mind.

Emma was keeping her smile on her face through all of this. Will was amazed how she was handling all of this. Will thought it helped being a guidance counselor, but its always different telling students her words of wisdom then it was telling herself. Emma knew that she needed to stay positive if she was going to beat this and that's what she planned on doing.

Day 10

Emma had her first physical therapy session and in just under 24 hours, Emma was making great progress. Emma was now able to move her fingers on her own, she still couldn't pick up anything with that hand, but it was a big step forward. Emma was trying so hard to get the feeling back, that doctors had to tell her to not stress herself out over it.

Will had planned on going back to work the following week but he put that on hold until Emma was able to feel her left side again. He didn't want to leave her during this time, Will just wished the hospital was closer to Lima so he didn't have to travel so far. So Will wanted to ask the doctor if there was any chance that Emma could move back to the hospital they were first at, since the reason they came to this hospital was for the brain surgery. Will figured since now she was here for just chemo, why not be closer to home. The doctor said that they can consider moving her in the next month, but the doctor said she should be here a little longer since its only been a week since the first brain surgery.

Will was hoping that they wouldn't be in the hospital for that much longer but they would find out in two months if the chemo was helping and that would determine when they could go home.


	9. One month

3 weeks later

Emma was slowing gaining feeling in her left side and she was able to use her hand and was able to take a few steps on her own. Emma was making great progress and doctors were very pleased on how well she was doing.

Emma was nervous about the scan she was getting on her brain in a few hours. Emma had now been in the hospital for a little over a month now and doctors wanted to see if the cancer had gotten any better. Doctors said the chances of there being a big change in only a month were slim but they wanted to make sure it wasn't getting worse, or spreading anywhere else in her body. Emma has stage 3 brain cancer and with stage 4 being the worst cancer a person can get she was nervous about that.

A few hours later Emma was just returning from her scan and they both sat in her hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in. Will and Emma sat hand and hand and Emma was clearly nervous as she was tapping her foot. Will placed his hand on her leg "Honey it's going to be alright" Will said as he leaned over and kissed her. The doctor walked in and he had a smile on his face. "I feel like I should perform some more tests on you because I feel like I'm just imagining this and I don't know how this is even possible, but the cancer in your brain shrank 5% which is a incredible amount. Usually chemo patients who have stage 3 cancer don't see any change for the first few months" The doctor said with a smile on his face. "I would like to run some more tests and have other doctors examine it so I make sure I'm not making any mistakes. The best part is that if I am correct your cancer is now stage 2." The doctor couldn't stop smiling

"So what does that mean?" Will asked "Will she not need as much chemo?"

"Well until I run the other tests and make sure that this really is correct were still going to keep up the regular chemo schedule. Also remember even though it's shrinking that doesn't mean we want to start cutting out chemo, the last thing we want it to do chemo 5 days a week instead of 6 and then find out that the cancer is growing again. We don't want to ruin the progress we have made." The doctor smiled and then left the room.

Emma still hasn't said a word, she was trying to take in the great news "I cant believe it! I'm actually getting better!" Emma smiled

"Yes you are getting better and we will be able to get you home soon" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe it" Emma said as she started to cry, but these were good tears. Will then started crying

Over the next couple of days Emma was put through some more testing and multiple doctors looked over her scans and they confirmed that she did indeed now have stage 2 brain cancer. Doctors said that hopefully each month she would get much better, so she could get back to her normal life. Emma knew that even if her cancer would shrink 5% every month, it would still take 20 months to be cancer free and that was if she continued to make great progress and she knew that there were going to be bad months and good months. At this moment though Will and Emma were just so happy that Emma was making great progress so early on.


End file.
